


Waking Up to... Trunks

by VelvetCurse



Series: Waking Up to... [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Complete, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Petting, Other, POV Second Person, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetCurse/pseuds/VelvetCurse
Summary: Part of the Waking up to... or WUT series.You have been with Trunks for a few months now. Waking in the middle of the night you reflect on how lucky you are.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Reader
Series: Waking Up to... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599388
Kudos: 41





	Waking Up to... Trunks

You open your eyes lazily, you don’t really know what woke you, perhaps a car horn outside you vaguely consider, but it doesn’t really matter. You feel something soft brush your shoulder; it tickles a little and startles you, as you have no idea what it could be. You freeze, not knowing whether to turn or keep still, then the realisation dawns and you remember the person you are sharing the bed with.

Rolling over you notice that he is still asleep, what ever disturbed you did not reach into his unconscious thoughts. One lilac strand of hair is across his eyes and you reach out and brush it aside. He sighs as you do this and you think he looks really cute and vulnerable when he is like this. You know the truth, knowing the hidden power inside of him, knowing the transformation he can undergo when he needs to. This thought makes you wonder if the hair between his legs changes colour also when he transforms but you shake this thought away, filing it in the future experiments part of your brain.

He looks so sweet lay there like that, that you just can’t resist yourself. You lean down and kiss him on the cheek, eliciting another sigh. You decide to have a little fun.

You touch your fingers to his cheek lightly, then drag them down his jawbone and throat. You slide them down his chest, feeling the muscles there, that shiver under your touch. You track your fingers down to his stomach and then go a little further, carrying on the line until you almost have your hand between his legs. At that point you stop, tracing your fingers back up the way they came. You giggle as you hear him moan in protest, but he doesn’t wake up.

Deciding this is fun, you do the same thing again, but this time with your mouth, planting butterfly kisses all the way down and back up again. To do this you had to sit across his waist, and you feel him buck his hips under you as he again moans in protest, almost begging you to stop teasing.

This time you have to cover your mouth with your hand to stop from laughing out loud and the abruptness of the cease in pleasure almost wakes him. You see his eyes flutter and sit very still until he drifts back to sleep again.

You reach behind you and stroke up the inside of his leg towards his groin. Again, he bucks his hips, but this time a faint blush can be seen dusting his cheeks, even in sleep he is shy. You brush your fingers through his soft hair, finding this cute and knowing that he will always be shy like that because it is just the way he is.

He reaches out and strokes down your leg in his sleep and you lean down and kiss his cheek. He turns his head towards you and you end up kissing properly. You marvel at how he has managed to stay asleep this long and wonder what it will take to get him to wake up. You twist a strand of his hair around your finger playfully and gently tug on it. He wrinkles his nose and reaches out towards you.

“What?” you ask softly as he mumbles something in his sleep, apparently dreaming now because of your teasing.

You massage his shoulder lightly to calm him down and lean forward again to kiss his cheek. As you do so, his eyes flutter open and he looks up at you sleepily with a questioning expression on his face.

You slide down next to him and he reaches out, wrapping his arms possessively around your waist and pulling you close to him. You twist in his arms so you are facing him, but he has his eyes closed again.

“I love you,” he whispers quietly, half asleep.

“I love you too, Trunks,” you whisper back to him, but don’t know if he heard because he seems to have fallen asleep again.

You snuggle down in his embrace, feeling safe wrapped in those strong arms. You doze off into a happy and restful sleep just as the digital alarm at the side of your bed flicks to 4.00 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the WUT series. Requests are taken for this series, feel free to message if you're interested.


End file.
